Shadowfax! Show us the Meaning of Love!
by Louis Krambel
Summary: A short story for those of us who have a tender place in our hearts for interdimensional travel, Lord of the Rings, and Seabiscuit.


Dr. Louis Krambel

Shadowfax! Show Us the Meaning of Love!

And he lived happily ever after, until the end of his days.

And I'm sure you will old friend.

"Goodbye Gandalf", said an old hobbit with a faraway smile.

"Goodbye BIlbo", said an ancient wizard with a heavy heart.

Gandalf cast the evil ring into the foulest chamber pot he could find, for at that moment, he had more pressing matters at hand than the magical trinkets of long dead rulers. There was the matter of what was to be done with Shadowfax, his beloved horse and companion of many a long journey. It wouldnt do to let him wander even the fairest plains of middle-earth there are too many perils, Gandalf could not bare for to see his friend set upon by the hungry orcs and be besieged by all that beset him in the dormant horrors of this world.

Pulling deeply upon his long pipe containing the hobbits leaf, Gandalf arrived at the only conclusion that the wisdom of his years could guide him to, he would not be keeping his promise it was clear that he and Shadowfax must depart this realm.

"Shadowfax old friend, today I seek your counsel in a most unfortunate problem." Gandalf spoke earnestly leaning heavily upon a grizzled and knotted wooden staff.

"Gandalf, you come before me gravely, I fear the worst tidings yet." Thought Shadowfax telepathically to Gandalf, who can read horses minds.

"It is our worst fear, the world of men will soon fall, the night cometh at us, and quickly, It would suit you best to flee into one of a thousand other worlds."

"Surely if there was any other way, a wizard as great as you would have thought of something"

"Shadowfax, I barely think about anything."

Without warning, Gandalf thrust his staff deep into the ground, penetrating the very fabric of space and time, unfortunately Gandalf had become very old over the centuries, and his once unrivaled intellect, gave way to his love of the hobbits leaf, and the dwarfs rock. Concentrating on nothing in particular, Shadowfax dissapeared very suddenly, and so too did Gandalf.

On a warm sultry evening in california, a lonely horse sleeps upon its side in a cramped pine barn with hay that needed to be changed, desperately. Seabiscuit lay dreaming of what a reasonable horse would venture to dream about. The thrill of victory, and the love and pride of a mare. This was all that the low born and gutsy Seabiscuit could have any claim to. But much to his suprise, it was love that was in his future, gay, horse, love.

There was everything and nothing surrounding Shadowfax. He galloped through the folds of space and time as Gandalf had set upon him to do, infinite images floated all around him, Shadowfax could only guess that each image was a window into an alternate universe that held new oppurtunities for him. Shadowfax knew what he wanted from the next plane of existence that he would enter, Shadowfax knew what he wanted, and he didnt take no for an answer.

With a loud whinnying, Seabiscuit is struck by a majestic, beast of legend. The cramped horse enclosure has become downright crowded, and Seabiscuit feels immediately intimidated and vulnerable, frightened and all such emotions one could expect a horse to have when another horse strikes it coming from nowhere in particular.

"I am Shadowfax. I have come from worlds away to sow my potential heirs upon those I deem worthy or convenient." Said Shadowfax to Seabiscuit directly in his mind.

"I am Seabiscuit, I run around a track as fast as I can, but I have to think im going to lose or I wont run fast. I'm afraid I wont be able to help you in your search of a worthy suitor."

"OH BUT YOU HAVE! Roared Shadowfax telepathically as he advance upon the unsure Seabiscuit."

"seabiscuit, feably tossed his head to either side, trying to convince Shadowfax that he was unwilling to participate, or perhaps, just to convince himself. Shadowfax strolled ever closer, looking deep into Seabiscuits eyes. And Shadowfax knew Seabiscuits next words before Seabiscuit meant to think them.

"Perhaps,I could learn something about the true qualities of a legendary Horse so that I might one day be a legend"

"No" Thought Shadowfax, "you havent seen the legend yet"

Shadowfax embraced Seabiscuit with his forelegs as he took him from behind.

After a few memorable moments, Seabiscuit felt a renewal of spirit brought about by his coitus.

Seabiscuit never lost a race after that day, his life-force was bonded with the king of all horses, he had become unbeatable, but what he cherished most was not the trophies, or the fine oats, it was the memories of a cramped stall, and an un-earthly traveler that taught him the meaning of love.

Shadowfax, having learned the art of interdimensional travel, traveled all alternate planes spreading his seed into all he deemed worthy or convenient.

The End...?


End file.
